One type of previously known system and method for controlling a machining tool is based on a machining program composed of sequential commands.
In another known control method, described in Japanese Patent No. 3515217 (Page 2, FIG. 2) for example, a cutting-stock diagram is displayed graphically, showing all the machining operations that can be carried out by the machining program. By selecting and designating a part of the cutting stock diagram, a machining tool can be made to execute a corresponding part of the machining program.
In still another known control system, described in laid-open Japanese Patent Application No. H3-251908 (Page 2, FIG. 2) for example, a starting command designates the start of a specific section of a machining program, and an ending command designates the end of the specific section.